1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to a drill press having a pivotable table, and in particular, a table which may pivot downwardly and forwardly towards the user around a first horizontal axis, from side to side around a second perpendicular horizontal axis and about a third vertical axis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional drill presses include a vertical post and a substantially horizontally disposed workpiece support table supported between the top and bottom of the post. A head is supported at the top of the post, and a drill chuck extends downwardly from the head. The chuck holds a drill bit and is raised and lowered towards the table to thereby drill a hole in the workpiece. The drill press also includes a motor which drives the chuck.
In some instances, it is desirable to drill holes through the workpiece at non-perpendicular angles to the upper surface. One way to achieve non-perpendicular drill holes is to provide a worktable which is pivotable about a horizontal axis extending through the table. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,564,876 to Mansfield discloses a boring machine in which the table may be pivoted left to right about a horizontal axis which intersects the vertical support post. However, in Mansfield the pivoting motion is limited to pivoting about one axis. No provision is made for pivoting about a second horizontal axis. In addition, Mansfield does not disclose pivoting about a vertical axis such as would allow drilling at different locations along the surface of the workpiece without moving it relative to the table.